


The Quintuplet Troubles

by cherrybooomb66 (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Platonic Relationships, Romance, cuz i dont know how to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cherrybooomb66
Summary: Hogwarts is a second home for the four of them. A tall boy who born in Chicago and raised in England; Johnny finds his accent is different from the rest of the students but he fits in perfectly. A Japanese-British boy; Yuta who finds himself being considered a misfit by couples of students. A boy who came from muggles family, Taeil. He struggles to prove his choice to become a wizard is right because none of his parents appreciates magic. Taeyong is a boy who is raised by his grandmother and fell in love with the wizarding world when the first time he stepped in it. They are a small group of troublemaker despite being placed in different houses. Last year at Hogwarts, Johnny didn’t expect himself falling in love again when he supposes to study hard to become a magical zoologist. After years of trying, Yuta still just a senior from Slytherin to the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect; and Yuta wants to be more. Taeil still struggles with his parents’ judgement towards him. He still trying to know what he wants to do after Hogwarts. Years of confusion and Taeyong still feeling the weird swirling emotions toward this underclassman. This is last year of being a Hogwarts student but why they feel more restless than they want it to be?





	The Quintuplet Troubles

 

The pipes of Hogwarts express wheezes angrily and Johnny stumbles with his steps as the wheezing almost makes his eardrums burst. He turns around, giving his mother a quick hug. The real intention is just giving his mother a really quick squeeze, but, the older woman softly pats his back in the warm hug, making him snuggles into the woman embrace.

‘I hope next week is Christmas,’ the elder woman says when they pull away from the hug, making Johnny grins.

‘Right, mom. It’s not even winter.’

‘I’m going to miss my boy. You grew up so fast. I feel like just yesterday you received your letter-‘

‘Mom.’

‘-I still remember you crying because you afraid that people will bully you.’

‘Mom! You don’t need to be this emotional. I’m in my last year already!’ He flushes, trying not to laugh but involuntarily a small smile hangs on his lips.

‘Okay, okay.’ His mother says, hugging her chubby figures with her arms. ‘Too bad your dad is too busy to take a day off and send his only son away.’ She frowns.

‘It was understandable, mom.’ He says as he grips Percy’s owl cage; still smiling at her. She sighs, softly pats his shoulder.

Johnny whips his wand, tapping his suitcase and let it levitates to the train. The pipes wheeze getting louder and the smoke thicker and pongier; as a sign to the passengers to aboard quick, they are going to leaving the platform nine and quarters in any minutes. He swiftly jumps into the wagon, giving his mother a bright smile; both hand clutching his pet’s cage. ‘See you later, mom!’ he shouts and his mother waves him a sad goodbye. The train starts to move and he can see his mother shouts something, but the wheezing noise and thick smokes he catches none of it.

He ducks into the carriage, stepping aside so other people to go through. Students are shoving each other through the passageway and prefects scream; telling that they shouldn't run in the train. He usually dislikes noises, loud sound and chaos. But the noises and chaotic things in Hogwarts Express are exceptional. The familiar situation he sees every year and kilometres away from the warmth he misses over the summer; it already his seventh years in Hogwarts.

The excitement starts to bubbling inside him, he beams, turning his head around to spot any of his friends. However, the excitement turns off in a mere second as a hard push on his back making him fall forward into the compartment with his pet's cage lying on the ground.

And that’s hurt a little.

‘I say no running in Hogwarts Express!' The hoarse voice shouts, followed by the chuckles and footsteps.

‘Seems like someone needs a hand.’

He looks up; the frown turns into ecstatic expression as he gladly smiles at the person, ‘Jaehyun!’

‘The one and only, mate.’ He smiles as Johnny stands up, brushing the dust off him. ‘I see your friends near the prefect compartment.’

Johnny snorts, taking his pet’s cage (because Percy has starting to make loud noises), turning around and glares at the latter. ‘Know me that much, mate.’

‘After four years being your housemates?’ The latter squints his eyes, raising his brow. ‘You’re like an open book for me, at least.’

He rolls his eyes, ‘Of course you do. Jung Jaehyun knows everything.’

‘Glad you know that,’ says Jaehyun and he turns around, waving his hands at Johnny. ‘Well, if you excuse me, I have to be the responsible prefect today so that there is no one going to end up falling over nothing…again.’

Johnny bid the younger boy goodbye before continuing his search for his little clique. He walks passes many compartments, noticing how different first-year students compares to anyone. The first year shyly introduces themselves to other first years who equally socially awkward as the latter. It makes Johnny smiles. He stops his step when he spots three of his friends quietly eating the liquorice wand inside the compartment. He opens the door before gladly settles down on the seat. With one hand on his wand, he levitates his luggage onto the storage above their head. He lightens up as his friends greet him with open palms in the air; he cheerfully slaps his hands with all of them

‘How’s summer?’ Taeyong asks as he bites the liquorice wand with his arm hugging his petite waist.

‘Good. But being with you guys is better.’ He cheekily grins. Yuta who has been eating his liquorice wand, pushes him with his shoulder, hitting his back and tickles him. Johnny laughs, screaming for bits of help when the brunette keeps on tickles his sides. The sensation is too much for his body making he lays down on the seat while Yuta tickles the life out of him. Taeil, with a box of every flavour beans in his hand, just sits at his places; softly chuckles at the sight in front of him.

‘You cheeky Chicago monster,’ says Yuta, still tickles the taller guy with all his might. Taeyong creeps slowly from behind and blows air at the nape of the Japanese guy, making him shudder. He instantly presses his back against the seat, aggressively shakes his head as hands protecting his exposed nape. Taeyong grins and wiggles his brows at Johnny who instantly understand the latter plan.

‘Nooooooo. Please spare my lifeee.’

‘Sorry, mate. But not today.’ Taeyong clutches Yuta’s t-shirt, exposing his flat stomach and Johnny wastes no time, attacking the guy ribs with no mercy spare. The Japanese boy screams and laughs at the same times. After two minutes of torturing the poor boy, they sit back to at their place, smiling at each other playfully. Their heavy breathing fills in the compartment and Taeyong lightly laughs whenever he sees Yuta flinches at every movement that Johnny makes.

The door slides open and a boy with dark brown hair and round glasses peeks in; nose scrunches. ‘You guys are loud. I can hear it ten feet away.'

Four of them shrugs, sheepishly smiles at the prefect. He sighs and scratches his nape, ‘The head prefect is ready to bite my head off. So, be quiet.’ The four nod their heads and the small boy walks away from the compartment.

‘My dear friends, just a random TMI, I almost faint when taking a look at the reading list. I just woke up from my nap when I stupidly wanted to open it. I feel like sleeping for the rest of my life after that.' Taeyong moans. ‘It seems impossible to finish it in one year!’

‘Let's not forget that all of the weight of the book like a fucking brick.' Yuta groans. ‘How can a book weight like that?’

Taeil whines quickly change the topic about the sensational news he reads from Daily Prophet. But Johnny mind has lost on thought, remembering the old memories from past years. Taeyong used to be a chubby kid who wore small spectacles and a little bit shy whenever Johnny talks to him. But it didn’t stop him from hex anyone who tried to bully him.

Taeil looked the same as now except he grew few centimetres and the bowl cut hair became undercut hairstyle. He was an easy going person, a little bit quiet but his pranks idea already awesome from day one.

Yuta is one in million; he has a long hair that ends up on his shoulder, slightly taller than young Johnny. He was mischievous, breaking every rule that he can and Johnny found himself comfortable being around the Slytherin boy.

In no times, they grew closer to each other; pranking each other, comforting each other, breaking rules together, spending time in detention together. One day, Taeil decided to give a name for their little squad; The WiHzee then born during their second years, the night where they sat at astronomy tower after the curfew.

 

uwu

 

First-year students rush in the hall, looking around them. Eyes are big as saucers – they are awestruck by the bewitched ceiling as they towing behind Professor Longbottom. He says a few words to the first year before opens the parchment of names, where a skinny girl walking to the aisle, looking so nervous as she sits down and the professor puts the sorting hat on her head.

Johnny feels something tugging his robe but he ignores it, knowing who is sitting behind him. ‘John, I swear if you don’t look at me, I’m will scream your name, right here, right now and you will be having a detention tomorrow.’

‘Ravenclaw!' cheers erupt as the girl shyly walks to the table, welcomes by the pats on her shoulder.

He turns his head only to see a cheeky grin from the Hufflepuff quidditch captain. ‘What do you want?' he whispers when the latter just pulls his arm, hugging it; still, have his eyes fixed on the sorting hat.

‘I think the black woman beside Professor Slughorn is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Don't turn your head or she knows that I have been glancing at her this whole time.' Taeyong says, tighten his hug when he feels like he almost falls from the bench.

‘How do you know?’

‘She makes to the front page of Daily Prophet few times, catching famous dangerous dark wizard. An excellent Auror with outstanding performance. And you know what’s cool?’

‘What?’

‘She is a Hufflepuff.' Johnny averts his gaze at the boy, catching the look of admiring he has as he stares at the new teacher. He couldn't help but smiles at his Hufflepuff friend.

Taeyong always has been beautiful, Johnny agrees with what people say. Johnny finds the Hufflepuff is cute; like how he smiles, the small noises he makes when he feels boring or he just wants too, the unconscious shoulder shakes whenever they say no for his wishes. But Johnny appreciates the Hufflepuff more when his evil laughs echoes in the air, when he gets his head whacks by Yuta for being annoying, how he makes Taeil do stupid thing for the name of science and when he works hard on every subject because he wants to become an Auror and no one can hold him back.

Taeyong is shining like fucking a star when he is himself and that what Johnny calls beautiful.

‘She’s sound like a very cool person.’ Johnny says and the latter chuckles, ‘She is.’

‘So, how much longer you want to cling at me?’

The Hufflepuff raises his brow at Johnny, ‘until people say that we're together and I'm the clingy boyfriend and reduces the number of people trying to flirt with me.'

‘Merlin. Go give attention to your house, idiot.’ Johnny pushes his head and the boy chuckles, letting go of Johnny's arm.

‘Gryffindor!’ He cheers, clapping his hands like a seal when the boy approaching their tables, smiling so brightly.

When the sorting ceremony was done, the headmistress gives a few words to new students and Johnny pretty sure he already memorised half of the headmistress speech. From welcome for the new kids to stay away from the Dark Forest or you will be punished, it always has been in the same sequences and him sure that he can also imitate her voice. But better keep it secret because her eyes are everywhere and he didn't want to get detention because god knows what inside the professors' head. And the highlight from her speech for tonight is there will be a party on Halloween which is rare considering people loves ball on Christmas night. The crowd still cheering and Johnny almost deaf after a powerful hoot from Lucas right at his ear. When the dinner is served, he scoops a generous amount of mashed potato into his plate alongside marinated grilled chickens.

‘So how’s summer holidays?’ he asks, biting the chicken thigh.

‘It was nice. I and dad go surfing at Hawaii for a week and then I go to Japan with my mom because of its summer, they have many festivals and shopping with like 50% off – I buy a hoverboard for like half of the actual price that's insane! – and mom also gets her facial treatment when we were there.'

Johnny stops eating his chicken and so does a few people around them. The tips of Jeno ears become red and he covers his face with both of his hands.

‘What is hoverboard?’

‘It's like something with two wheels at its side and when you step on it, it moves.' Jeno says.

‘It has colourful light on it! I always want one!' Lucas squirms in sits, asking Jeno did he bring it along with him which the answer is yes.

Johnny twirls his spoon, eyeing the excited boys, ‘so, it's like a broom but instead of riding it you step on it?'

‘Yes. That’s the basic idea!’

‘So it uses magic too?' Yangyang asks, shoving a spoonful of mashed potato into his mouth.

‘No, it uses something…like…' Jeno pauses. He tries to come out with the simple analogy but none actually understandable to pure blood people. So, he gives up, throwing his hands up before shoving salad into his mouth.

‘Jeno gives up. Xuxi?’ Yangyang wiggles his brows and Johnny nods his head in agreement.

The latter just shrugs, ‘Hoverboard is this small and it has colourful lights and…it moves. Yes! A brief explanation! As expected form me!' he pumps his fists in the air and Johnny finds himself laughing at the self-obsess boy. Laughter just erupts more from the Gryffindor house as well other houses that see Lucas in his nutshell with Yangyang hyping the goofball.

Pretty sure he's going to miss all of this when he graduates from here. Everything is kind of vague how years have passed but he remembers how all of them meet. Meeting Jaehyun is unforgettable; with those thick Korean accent when he spoke English (he didn't have any accent now which is sad for some weird reason), asking Johnny how to get himself into a quidditch team. And he remembers telling him that they usually didn't pick first-year students, only to make the eleven years old Jaehyun sad. So, he gathered all the courage to make the boy happy again and ended up being the one to practice with Jaehyun. Thank god, that efforts didn't go down to drain.

Mark and Lucas were a special case. He caught in the two of them roaming around the castle in the middle of the night. Then they were caught by Professor Longbottom for running wild in the night and got detention with the duo literally blaming each other for being too reckless. It was wild, he remembered all the memories of him helping the professor with his plants and how their friendship grew from those moments.

If Mark and Lucas were a special case, Jeno and Yangyang were the “unexpected plot twist in the ending story”. The head boy specifically asked him to keep an eye on them; saying he had been suspicious about the two who seem to disappear in the middle of the night and he can't find them anywhere in the dormitory. So, Johnny, being a functional adult he was, followed the duo sneaking out in middle of the night only to find out they gone to stargaze at the astronomy tower every night which was unexpected from the problematic and noisy first-year kids. He was soft because both of them talking with a normal pitch for once and they pointed at every constellation they can found and proudly said it names. It was so cute and soft, so he just surprised them by his existence and joined them for the night. 

The door of the grand hall suddenly opens with Mr Flich runs (or jogs because that man is already old but surprisingly seems doesn’t have any intention of quitting his job). Johnny averts his gaze at the panting old man with his cat towing from behind, shrugging when Vihaan, a Gryffindor Headboy asks him if he has any idea what’s happening right now.

Chattering noises start to fill in the confusion even Yangyang starts to talk to other houses. The headmistress, Professor McGonagall stands up and the Mr Flich hands her a letter and she reads it immediately. The enchanted ceiling of the grand hall starts to rumble and the chattering noises go silence. It keeps rumbling and thunder cracking here and there. Thunders becomes louder and on haywire when some of the students scream out of fears. The headmistress quickly whips out her wand, casting charms and everything back to normal.

Except for the horror looks the headmistress wears on her aged face and Johnny can feel a twinge of worry jumps out of his heart.

She clears her throat, ‘there is news from the Ministry of Magic.' She pauses and exhales a heavy sigh. ‘A murder has escaped from Azkaban this evening. The ministry will be sending guards to our school and want the teachers to increase the security.'

‘I want all students to understand that you are not allowed to leave your room after the new curfew that will be announced tomorrow. Please thinks twice before acting so recklessly. If anything happens to you, it not only going to affect your family but us as well.' She said and a small smile hangs on her thin lips. ‘Come on, off to bed. All of you.'

 

uwu

 

He has never been so this amusing but this muggle thing manages to make him drop his jaw.

‘Fascinating! It really does emits colourful light!’ he exclaimed, pointing to the “hoverboard” board thing. Lucas proudly stands on it, making it move forward and backwards, the boys yell their excitement but the muggle-born wizards roll their eyes at the response.

Jeno suddenly stands up, forcing Lucas to give the hoverboard to him because “I’m sure I am an ace when it comes to hoverboard”. Thankfully, the taller boy gives in without argument because angry Lucas is a nosier Lucas and Johnny really didn’t up to being a functional adult tonight. Once Jeno steps on the hoverboard, he moves backwards, forwards, spinning and even a handstand on it. Everyone was surprised especially Lucas because he looks like a wimp compares to Jeno.

‘Jeno, how can you be this good?’ Jaehyun shouts, looking like he just finds a treasure.

‘Because this is mine, Jae.’ The boy smiles smugly and Jaehyun just hits the boy side as the boy giggles. Lucas finds his way to Jeno, telling how awesome it was and Johnny finds the giant looks so adorable. Lucas was goddamn loud but Johnny will be damn if anyone dares to make the boy so sad. He will hex them and possibly make them suffers for a year for that.

‘Come on, kids. Off to the beds you go!’ The head boy shouts, slamming his hand hard against the wooden door.

‘Hi, Vihaan!’ Johnny shouts while he shoves Jaehyun out of the bed.

‘Bloody hell, John. Go back to your room!’

‘I will!’ He yells and grins when the brown boy walks away. He looks around where the room residents stare at him with a smug grin, probably trying to lure Johnny joining their all-nighter for the first night at Hogwarts.

But it times to be a functional adult. ‘You hear him, kids. Go to sleep because I need to go to my room and sleep.'

They groans but Jaehyun stands up, pulling his arm dragging the taller guy to the door. ‘Let just call it a night, back to your room and sleep because tomorrow classes already begin!’

Johnny groans alongside with the fourth years' students.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm back, bitch. Yes, I'm back with NCT fic this time.  
> Secondly, I haven't write for like ages already. So, bear with my shitty writing (if you want too :') ) because I'm still trying to summon the spirit of metaphors and hyperbole that sleeping under the rock at my backyard.  
> Third, I apologize if my plot seems similar to another author who writes HP au. It wasn't my intention and this plot have been in my laptop for like 3 years. IDK which fandom I write this au for and I just choice NCT because this fandom need more HP au...  
> But the most IMPORTANT is that I DO NOT OWN the HP universe and this is just for fun.
> 
>    
> Characters Description --> https://twitter.com/cherrybooomb66/status/1101122032345899010


End file.
